


5-7-5

by tarthiana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book 3: A Storm of Swords, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: An exploration of Jaime and Brienne through haiku.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 25
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

dancing with our swords

i have the advantage now

striking from above

face down in water

i was chastising my wife

giant, stubborn wench

the bloody mummers

tied together the lovers;

a sapphire dowry

vomit, shit, and tears

the knight's hand is festering

unjust punishment

demigod in the steam

beaten, broken. glorious.

naked before her

she holds me so close

more gentle than i deserve

light in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was annoyed at the amount of comments I got about my word count.
> 
> posted as they come to me on [@bdtarthiana](https://twitter.com/bdtarthiana)


	2. Chapter 2

the kingslayer's kiss

desperate, needy, consuming

burning for the maid

she is everywhere

eyes of sapphire, eyes of dawn

freckled with the stars

pressed together now

ruined flesh against my skin

his racing heartbeat


	3. Chapter 3

the dress unfitting

putrid pink and lined with fur

humiliation

fighting tooth and claw

the bear and the maiden fair

he jumps, recklessly

once, I dreamed of her

naked, sword in hand aflame

a beauty, a knight

breath hot on my neck

well kissed lips, blush like fire

oh— _oh—_ how lovely


	4. Chapter 4

sparkling sunlight

kissing my face with its rays

i am drunk on it

shattered and broken

no longer the proud lion

love me anyway

her smile: breathtaking

her laughter, joyous and loud

as sweet as a song

each day my love grows

for you, my moon—my sunshine

my sweet wife, brienne


End file.
